justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Panauan Oil
This article is about the undersea oil reservoir in Just Cause 2. (see below).]] Description The Panauan oil company is owned by the government. As revealed in the last Agency mission, A Just Cause, Panau has the largest oil reserve in the world and all of it is controlled by the government. At the end of the mission, the oil field is supposedly contaminated by a nuclear explosion. of course this is ridiculous, as the radiation from a nuclear explosion would be harmless against the undersea oil field. Incomplete list of facilities Offshore Rigs Main article: Offshore Gas Rigs in Panau. The Panauan Navy controls all of Panau's offshore rigs, but civilians are allowed to work on them. All but one of them are for natural gas. The single oil rig is Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar. Gas Lines Main article: Pipelines. The Panau Military has set up a system of pipelines all over the islands, that are run by civilians. Some Military Bases are centered over the pipe system. There are several pipe outposts around the country, as well as Fuel Tanks for storage. The pipe system links the oil from the Emas Hitam Oil Refineriy and gas stations and ports for international distribution. Emas Hitam Oil Refinery Main article: Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. Emas Hitam Oil Refinery is Panau's central refinery. After the oil was pumped out of the ground and seabed the oil is shipped to this Stronghold. Here it's refined into gasoline and pumped to gas stations and/or shipping ports. Pulau Berapi 'Main article: 'Pulau Berapi Pulau Berapi is the second oil refinery in Panau and is also a large shipping port. Here the oil is refined in mostly diesel, but also some other products like Jet Fuel, Asphalts and plastic components. Gas Stations Panau Gas is the government run company that sells all of Panau's oil. Their gas stations can be found in cities, villages, docks and on major roads. Small gas stations have 2 pumps and a small store. Large gas stations have 4 pumps and a small store. While dock stations have 2 pumps and a tiny store. Gas Depots are usually found in ports, airports, and were ever else large vehicles need gas. Power Stations There is at least one oil-fueled power station in Panau. For more info about the Panaua power grid see: Electric Power in Panau *Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil Facilities with unknown purpose There is several facilities in Pelaut Archipelago that handles oil with unknown purpose. *Gunung Jarandua *Kampung Perigi Hitam *Kampung Langit Berasap *Pekan Hutan Buluh *Bandar Lombong Besi Others Note that not all ports are for transporting oil, despite the amount of Fuel Depots and Fuel Silos. That's because all ports store large amounts of fuel for the ships. *Pulau Berapi Port - Primary. *Pulau Kait - Primary. *Kuala Cengkih - Primary. *Pelabuhan Saudagar - Primary. *Port Kepulauan Pelaut - Secondary. *Kampung Padang Luas - Secondary. *At least one more, secondary port. Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Companies